Broken Hearts Heal
by EllaMuffin
Summary: When Hannah leaves Bright and moves to Minnesota, he never thinks that he will find love again. But he does... and at the most unexpected place.
1. Broken Hearts, Open Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood characters, they are the property of Greg Berlanti. I own the original characters.

As Bright remembered the day that Hannah left, he also started to remember the good times... the _really_ **good** times... But that was over. She permanently moved to Minnesota and broke it off with him because she thought it would be too difficult to have a long-distance relationship– she saw what happened to Ephram and Amy– how they escalated, then declined, escalated, and declined, over and over and over again. She wanted to remember the short time they shared loving each other and not fighting. Bright could understand this, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

When Amy called him down for dinner, he said he wasn't feeling well so he could skip it. When Rose came up to check on him, she found him laying on his bed, unaware of her presence, reading love letters Hannah had sent him before the break-up.

"Reminiscing?", Rose asked her son gently, as not to startle him.

"Huh?" Bright asked after several seconds had gone by without a response.

"I said... oh, Bright, are you okay?"

"Well, it doesn't matter if I'm not does it? Because it won't make Hannah come back to me."

"Oh, honey... it will all work out. Don't worry. You'll find someone else. I promise. It may not make you forget about Hannah, and it may not be instantaneous, but it _will_ happen."

"Thanks, Mom. But I don't _want_ to forget about Hannah. I loved her, Mom."

"Oh, Bright," She mused as she leaned over to hug him, "I know you did, I know it. And not to ruin the moment, sweetie, but you father is taking me to the doctor tomorrow and we'll be there all afternoon. He forgot to bring me my medicine home tonight, so do you think you can pick it up from his office tomorrow? He hired a new girl to work the counter... her name is... oh, what is it? Oh, yes. Sara."

_Read and Review, please!_


	2. One Of A Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood characters, they are the property of Greg Berlanti. I own the original characters.

_Bing Bing_

The bell at the top of his father's office lobby door rang as Bright entered slowly. As he looked around quickly, he saw a woman in her late 50's at the counter– he didn't recognize her, so he figured this was the new worker his mom had told him about. But she had said _girl_ and this certainly wasn't a girl.

_Oh, well._ He thought as he strode up to the counter. "Uh, I'm here to pick up my mom's prescription. Mrs. Harold Abbot."

"Oh, yes. Hold on one moment." She said. "Sara!", she called, "Bring out the prescription for Dr. Abbot's wife." Bright then realized that this _wasn't_ the new worker– at least not the one his mother had told him about.

"Here you go, Helen," as Bright turned his head to look at the girl coming through the back-room door, he was blown away. She was gorgeous. She had, what he guessed, was waist length hair, because it was held in a messy bun, she had on tight black jeans and a form fitting white tee under her own black and white checkered lab coat. Who hired this girl? Bright thought. She must be an artist, he realized. Her hair was held into the bun with two chopsticks– that's unique enough, but add that lab coat? Did his dad travel to SOHO to find this girl? "Hi, I'm Sara," the girl said, "And you must be Dr. Abbot's son. He brags about you. And boy is he right, you _are_ handsome." She said as she stuck out her hand decorated with bright red nails for him to shake.

"Hi, yeah, and thanks." he responded, then laughed. She giggled.

"Here you go." She said as she handed him the prescription. As she handed it to him, their hands touched momentarily and Bright found himself getting chills up his spine.

"Thanks," he said. He turned to leave and dropped the prescription. "Oops!" He joked ad continued to walk. Sara stepped out from behind the counter and Bright thought it was meant for him, so he stopped. She walked right past him and over to the waiting room tables to re-arrange the magazines. When she turned around, she said "Is there anything else you need?"

"Uh, no." Bright said, embarrassed. He walked once again and dropped the bag for a second time. This time, Sara was close enough to pick it up and as Bright bent down, so did she and their heads bumped. "Ow!" They both said.

"Oh, my, God! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Bright asked Sara, who was rubbing her head.

"Yeah, but I think I cut you, sorry, my damn eyebrow ring always does that." She said in response.

"Oh, yeah," Bright hadn't even noticed the small round silver ball at the far end of her left brow. "I guess it did," he said as he touched his scrape, "Ouch!"

"Oh, come here." He followed her into the back and she sat him down on a chair. He watched her, mesmerized, as she bent over to get something out of a low drawer, then reach up to get the first aid kit from its place high on the wall. She came back to him with a band-aid, anti-bacterial cut cleaner, a gauze pad, and a huge grin on her face. She leaned over him and tilted his head back, at that moment, Bright found himself looking at her chest– he averted his eyes and tried to concentrate– the last thing he needed was a rebound relationship. She opened a little package he hadn't seen a second ago and placed it on his cut– it stung like hell. He sucked in his breath and she took it off, noting his pain. She put the anti-bacterial stuff on the scrape, put the piece of gauze on top of that and then stuck the band-aid over that to his forehead.

"Does wittle-baby feew better?" she asked in a baby voice, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Yes, thank you." he said, a little annoyed, and a little excited.

"Good," she said returning to her normal voice, "Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" she asked jokingly.

"Maybe," Bright said playfully, then laughed. Then she took him by surprise. She leaned over, bent down right over his forehead, and planted the softest, sweetest, gentlest, kiss ever, right on his 'wound'.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes," Bright said sincerely, "**_much_**."


	3. Guards Down, Towels Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood characters, they are the property of Greg Berlanti. I own the original characters.

12:00 noon

As Bright got up after the shock of being kissed, he nearly stumbled right into Sara.

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry... again!" he said, "I am _such_ a klutz."

"Yeah, but a cute klutz," she said with a wink "How's your mother doing?"

"Uh, yeah, she's uh, she's doing good. Thanks for asking. But I'd better be going, my mom needs her meds."

"Ok, I guess I'll be seeing you around," Sara said, "Tell your mom I say "Hi"."

"Can do! Bye!"

"Bye," she responded. As Bright left the office, he forgot his mother's prescription on the table. Still remembering the kiss, he forgot that he forgot it there. Sara didn't notice either until hours later.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

1:00 PM

When Bright got home after visiting Ephram for a bit, since his mother wasn't home yet, he headed straight for the kitchen to grab some lunch. He fixed himself a huge sandwich with ham, cheese, turkey, lettuce, tomato, onion, bacon, and whatever else he could find in the fridge. He grabbed a bag of potato chips and a bottle of soda and headed to the family room to eat and watch the game.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

1:00 PM

Soon after Bright left, Sara wandered back into the examining room and found Bright's mother's prescription laying on the side table.

"Helen," Sara called, "Can I take my lunch break now?" she asked as she picked up the medicine and dropped it in her pocket.

"Sure, hon, just be back before 2:30, okay?"

"No problem, thanks! See you soon!"

After quickly asking Helen for directions, she looked at the address on the prescription bag and walked there slowly, just thinking.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

1:30 PM

_I'm going to take a shower. _Bright thought as he bounded up the stairs into the bathroom; he didn't take clothes, because no one was home so he could just run into his room in his towel to dress.

When he got out, he heard the doorbell ring, since he wasn't dressed, he stood at the stair landing and called, "Who is it?"

"It's me, buddy, open up!" Ephram called.

"Coming, man!" He opened the door and ran to the door in a towel, it was only Ephram-he wouldn't care.

"Yo, dude! What's up?" Bright asked enthusiastically.

"Nothing, man, what about you?"

"Eh, just picked up my mom's prescription and took a shower."

"Oh, cool. I just came by to ask if you wanted to hang out later."

"Yeah, when?"

"Uh, how about we go to Gino Chang's and grab a slice?"

"Cool, uh just meet me here later."

"Ok, bye!" Right after Ephram left, the doorbell rang again and Bright figured it was Ephram asking him what time to be there, being the punctual person he was. As he grabbed the doorknob, his towel fell, but it was too late– the door was already open and it wasn't Ephram on the stoop– it was Sara.

"Uh, oh, um, haha, ok?" she said with a chuckle as she turned around and shielded her eyes, face beet-red.

"Uh..., hi. What's up?"

"Uh... apparently not your towel." she said, still turned away, because Bright still ceased to pull up his towel.

"Huh?"

"I enjoy a free show as much as the next girl, but pull up the towel already!" she said.

"Oh!" he said, as he bent down to pick it up and place it around his middle again.

"I think you forgot something," Sara said, now turned around back to face Bright.

"Uh?" Bright said as he looked down at himself, then behind, then to each side, "What?"

"Hello? Here!" Sara said as she thrust a paper bag of something at him. "It's your mother's meds.; you forgot them at the office."

"Oh, thanks," he said as he reached out for them with the hand holding his towel up– the other was leaning against the door. "Whoa, there," Bright said as he dropped the bag to catch his towel. As Sara bent down to pick it up, Bright asked her, "Hey, do you want to join me and my friend tonight? We're going to Gino Chang's."

"Sure– I'd like that. I'll be here at...?"

"Uh, 6:00 is good."

"Cool."

"See you then, Bright." she said with a wink.

"Bye." he said. For some reason, after he closed the door, the only thing he could think about was what she was going to wear tonight.


	4. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood characters, they are the property of Greg Berlanti. I own the original characters.

5:00 PM

Sara was a one-time big city girl... she lived in Manhattan and was a designer. She moved to Everwood, because she wanted to start life anew and live like a small-town slicker. She thought about this as she pulled each piece of her clothing out of her closet.

_Short red dress?_ She thought, _No, too wild._ She said as she threw it on her bed with all the others.

_White halter sun-dress?_ _No, too innocent,_ she told herself.

_Black spaghetti strap mini? No, too trashy,_ she said as she jumped backwards onto the pile of clothes. _OW!_, something was poking her in the back. When Sara stood up and rummaged through the mass of garments, she saw the 'perpetrator'; her yellow and black striped top with the silver circle hoop ring connecting the two straps just over the start of the cleavage. _How did I miss this?_ She ran back to her closet after picking this up, and pulled out her black peasant skirt with the silver sequins placed randomly through it. She took off her clothes, after carefully placing her chosen outfit on her desk chair and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out, she blow-dried her hair, then curled certain pieces of it. She put on her make-up, and as slowly as she picked out her outfit, she put it on. Sara then went into the bottom of her closet, bent down, and pulled out a pair of gorgeous black stilettos. She put them on, and walked outside to the backyard. She went to the flower garden and after choosing, then un-choosing a yellow tiger lily, she picked the most perfect yellow rose off of her grandmother's rose bush. She went back inside, and strategically placed it in her hair, cautious to remove the thorns prior to placement. _There._ She said to herself triumphantly as she backed up and looked into her face through the glimmering floor-length mirror, _I look **good**._

"I hope Bright thinks so too," she said out-loud to herself.

5:00 PM

"Ephram, please, man! I really think I have a chance!" Bright begged to his friend over the phone, while also ransacking his _own_ closet for the perfect attire.

"Man, I don't get it, but fine. I'll take Delia with me to Gino Chang's. But you got enough money to take her to The Mile High?"

"Yeah, I got it taken care of. Thanks, Ephram."

5:13 PM

"Amy, please, sis! I really think I have a chance!" Bright begged to his sister to her, while she was ransacking his closet for the perfect attire for his date.

"I'm helping you pick an outfit, what more do you want?"

"Uh, I just said, 25 bucks!" he said dumbly.

"Well, FINE! But you HAVE to pay me back and you CAN'T be a jerk to this girl– she sounds cool, maybe we can hang out sometime."

"You got it!" he said sincerely to his sister as he picked her up and playfully twirled her around– she laughed.

"Bright, stop." she said joyfully as he put her on solid ground again. "Ok. Here you go, and don't get it dirty!" she told him when she handed him a pair of a perfect fitting black jeans, a yellow and gray striped button-down and a belt. Amy left and then Bright got dressed, all the time, thinking about _her_.


	5. Stilletos and Jackie Chan

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Everwood characters except my original ones. The others are the property of Greg Berlanti.

As Bright left his room and knocked on his sisters to get the money she promised him, he thought about Sara. Who she was. What she was about. He knew absolutely nothing about her.

"Hey, Amy. Uh, can I get that money now? I got enough for flowers but I need that 25 for dinner."

"Sure, Bright." Amy said as she got up from her desk, went to her dresser and pulled ut a tiny box from her top drawer. "Here you go." she said as she handed him $30, "Go buy a dozen roses with the extra and the money you have."

"Thanks, Aim." he said as he took the money.

"You know where she lives?" Amy asked as she ushered Bright out of her room, down the stairs, and into the foyer.

"Yeah, I know." he said as Amy tousled his hair, fixed his collar, pulled up his pants and threw him his leather jacket.

"What's this for?" he asked, "It's 80 degrees outside!"

"Yeah, Bright, I know, but she might get cold and you'll have this to give to her if she does."

"But what if _I'm_ cold?" he asked

"Bright, be a gentleman, suck it up!" she said, fed up with him, as she opened the door and practically pushed him onto the porch.

"Wait, Amy!" he said as she was closing the door, "What about the money?"

"In your pocket, Bright."

"It's not there!"

"Your _back pocket_." she yelled walking up the stairs, door closed.

"No it's– "

"The left one!" she called... "In your hands!"she answered, knowing his next question. Outside, Bright looked down at his hands and saw his keys.

"She's more put together than I am." he muttered as he unlocked his car door.

* * *

"Uh, one dozen red roses, please." Bright told Gina, the flower shop girl.

"Got a big date tonight?" she asked, popping her gum, and handing him the roses. "$7, please." she told him. He handed her the money and ran out, checking his watch. It was 5:54 and he was supposed to be there at 6:00.

"_Shit!_" he said to himself as he got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Sara was waiting on the couch watching T.V. when Bright knocked on the door.

"Hey, you look... amazing." he said when he answered the door.

"Thanks, you look good too." she said.

"These are for you." Bright told her as he handed her the roses.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" she said, sniffing them, "Just let me go put them in a vase, I'll be right back."

As she turned to go into the kitchen, Bright caught sight of her stilettos...

"Hey, those shoes look kind of flimsy... Are they safe?"

"Oh, yeah, I walk in them all the time." Sara said. She walked into the kitchen and got out a vase from a kitchen cabinet that was fairly high up. Sara went over to the sink and filled up the crystal vase.

"These really are gorgeous, Bright." she said, placing them on the end table by the door.

"Ready?" Bright asked, stomach grumbling.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my coat." Sara pulled off, from the coat rack, a see-through black shawl. She stepped down onto the porch, closing and locking the door behind her, with Bright waiting at the bottom of the steps. As Sara was walking down the last step, her shoe caught in a crack in the cement and she fell flat on her face.

"Oh, God! Are you okay?" Bright asked her, helping her up, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think so!" she said before she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bright asked, obviously knowing what was so funny, but not daring to say it.

"I just made the funniest fall EVER and you're not laughing?" she asked, seeing Bright turning red and lips tightly sealed before he started laughing himself.

"Let's get you onto the couch," Bright said, "Can you walk?"

"I don't know." Sara said, "Let me try." As soon as Bright let her go (he was holding her up), she fell right back down, like a newborn fawn, trying to get its land legs.

"Here, put your arms around my neck." Bright said as he kneeled over her. "Let me carry you." Bright picked her up and carried her through the front door, after Sara had opened it with her key, like a groom with his bride over the threshold.

"You might want to unbuckle that shoe and get some ice on it." he said after she was lying, as comfortably as possible, on the futon. While she took off her sandals, he went into the kitchen to get some ice for her ankle. When he got back, she had taken the flower out of her hair and put a blanket over herself.

"Hey, I can see you're not up for tonight." Bright said, putting the ice on her ankle, "Let's reschedule, okay?"

"No, Bright. I mean, if you want, we can just hang out here. I have enough food to feed 7 third-world countries and about 200 DVD's."

"Haha. Okay." Bright said, glad she had offered.

* * *

A few hours later after a Jackie Chan movie (Bright's choice), "Pretty Woman" (Sara's choice), and "Pirates of The Caribbean" (Bright liked it because of Kiera Knightly and Sara chose it for Johnny Depp and Orlando), Sara had fallen asleep in the corner of the couch and Bright was about to doze off. When the end of "Pirates" came, the credits music was so loud, Bright jerked forward, now completely awake. He looked at the clock– it was 1 in the morning! He had to be at work by 7am and still had to get home, shower, eat... not to mention sleep for a while. He woke Sara as gently as possible, but with urgency.

"Sara?" Bright said, shaking her lightly, "Sara?" she turned over... "SARA!" Bright yelled. Sara awoke with a start, wondering what was going on.

"Sara, it's 1 in the morning, I have to go."

"Okay." she said, drifting back into sleep. Bright decided to leave her be and just run down to the pharmacy later to see how she was doing. He gave her a peck on the cheek and pulled the blanket over her. He ran into the kitchen and scribbled her a note:

_Sara-_

_You were sleeping so peacefully when I woke up I decided to let you alone. I'll stop by the pharmacy later to see you._

_-Bright_

With that, Bright turned off the T.V., pulled on his jacket and shoes and closed and locked the door behind him. On the way down the steps, Bright fell flat on his face. He chuckled to himself as he brushed off and kept walking to his car, looking back every few steps, grinning.


	6. Lost Notes and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Everwood characters except my original ones. The others are the property of Greg Berlanti.

After Bright returned home and took a shower, it was already 2:30. He decided to sleep a bit and wake up at quarter to seven and grab some breakfast before he went to work. When Bright woke up about 4 hours later, he immediately recalled last night... or early this morning for that matter. He got dressed thinking about how he really liked Sara, but days before, how he was completely heartbroken and woe-begone about Hannah leaving, and there he was... having just spent the night with a stranger he met hardly a day ago. Bright grabbed his keys and ran out the door to his car, still thinking about Sara... and Nina's pancakes...

Sara woke with a start and looked at the clock; it was nearly seven-- she was going to be late for work! She shot up and threw the blanket she had over her onto the coffee table, and over last night''s ventures, and bounded up the stairs to shower and dress.

When she got to work, she thanked God silently that Doctor Abbottwas not there to give her a lecture about timeliness. She repeatedly apologized to Helen as she changed out of her jean jacket and put on her lab coat, Helen smiling all the while.

"So who was it?... That Bright boy?" she asked a few minutes later.

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, turning a furious shade of red. "Bright and I are just friends, Helen," Sara said. "Besides, he left this morning without saying goodbye..." Sara said, knowing that Helen knew about their rendezvous.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that on purpose, hon... maybe there was an emergency."

"Yeah, sure." Sara said, obviously wanting to end the conversation.

"So, how'd it go last night, man?" Ephram asked Bright, who was shoving pancakes down his throat, having reached Nina''s diner, where his best friend had the same idea, and was eating some breakfast before heading home to work.

"Eh... we watched movies cause she hurt her ankle on the way out of the house last night and didn''t want to not have a date." Bright answered, mouth full.

"Well, man, I salute you. Amy and I went to Gino Chang's with Delia and they ended up dragging me to the mall so Amy could help my sister pick out a dress for her friend's birthday party."

"I feel for you, man, but I gotta go and see Sara before I head to work."

"Alright, see you later." Ephram said as Bright threw some cash on the table.

About 5 hours later, Bright headed into the pharmacy, looking for Sara during his lunch break. He talked to Helen and she told him that she was on her break at the Mile High. Bright thanked her and ran across the street, right into oncoming traffic, to surprise Sara.

When he got there, he saw her at the counter, eating a salad.

"Guess who?" he asked, in that cliche way, holding his hands over her eyes.

"BRIGHT!" she exclaimed happily, turning around to look at him.

"Ohhh... sorry, wrong answer, but here's your consolation prize." he said jokingly as he pulled Sara into a kiss. She started to deepen it, but he pulled away.

"I.. I.. I have to go." Bright said nervously, practically running out of the diner, "I'm sorry!" he called as he turned back, halfway down the street.

When Sara came home, distraught, she decided to take a bath to wind down... as she slipped out of the bathroom, water running, the phone rang. She let it ring.

_Hey, this is Sara, I''m not home right now, so why don''t you leave a message after the beep?_ Her message played before she heard Bright''s voice: _Sara, I''m sorry. I didn''t mean to... do what I did... _she heard papers rustling in the background, _Listen, I know we made plans for tomorrow... _he continued, _but I''m going to have to cancel... I''m sorry.._._I''ll call you later. Bye._

The machine beeped again and Sara deleted the message before putting on her robe, going upstairs, and taking her long-awaited bath.

When she finished, she put on her most comfy pajamas and got out her old address book from when she was in junior high. _Berlins... Goldman...Hallow...Jumper... _she was looking for another name... AHA! She found the name she was looking for and dialed, slowly, taking in every number... the numbers were familiar... as if she had just dialed them yesterday... she finished dialing and heard it ring... once... twice... three times... four times... five ti––

"Hello?" A man''s voice said. "Hello?"

"Uh..." she wasn't doing this... this wasn't happening... she wasn't calling him.

"Hello?" The man said for the third time... Sara listened to the voice as she had in the past.

"Hello?" the voice said again before... _click_. He hung up. Sara rushed upstairs, changed her clothes, grabbed her bag and her address book, and flew into her car without a second thought.

Bright got his duffle bag out of the top of his closet, threw in some sweats, some socks, some underwear, and his toothbrush. He put on a pair of jeans and an old sweater. He left a note for his mom and dad:

_Mom, Dad, Amy-_

_I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago. I'll be back soon; I promise. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine... I have my cell phone if you need me._

_- Bright_

As Bright read it over, he wrote a new note:

_Mom, Dad, Amy_

_I'm going to do something I needed to do a long time ago. I''ll be back soon; I promise. Don''t worry about me, I''m be fine... PLEASE DON''T CALL ME._

_- Bright_

As Bright put the note on the counter and grabbed his duffle and car keys, he made a mental note to stop at a tux rental place before he got to the airport.

"How may I help you sir?" the man at the counter of _Tux 'r' Us_ asked Bright when he entered the store.

"Uh... I need a tuxedo." Bright said dumbly.

"Well, I _think_ we have some here..." the man said in jest to Bright.

"Good." Bright said, not getting it.

"What are you looking for?" the man asked Bright.

"Uh... something simple... but elegant... like that!" Bright said, pointing to a tuxedo in the shop window. It was all black, except for the white shirt, but had a gorgeous pale green necktie instead of a bow-tie and handkerchief in the pocket in the same pale green color.

"Wonderful choice!" now, let''s just get you fitted and then we'll ring it up!"

"Wait–– I can't rent it?" Bright said, defeated.

"Well, no sir."

"Then forget it," Bright said "Thanks for your help." he called, stepping out of the door.

"Sir, may I ask what this is for?" the man asked Bright.

"Well you see... I sort of need it to..." as Bright started to explain to the man why he needed it, Amy was at home, unbeknownst to Bright, reading the note, and calling the airport.


	7. Author's Note

Well, I'm suposed to be doing my English and Science Projects, but since I get distracted so easily, I decided to write back to the reviews I got on Chapter 6:

Tyler'sGal06: You'll find out soon enough... but I can tell you one thing– it's not for prom:-D

IloveOneTreeHill: Bright IS hot, and thanks for the compliment, I like Sara too:-D

That's about it... like I said... I get distracted easily... sorry to make you all think it's a new chap. I'm posting, but I don't know when I'm gonna be able to write my next chap. (In a few days prob.), but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.

SURVEY: choose one, please! Don't ask, just answer-

Horse-drawn carriage

Horse

Limo

ILuvThe80's


End file.
